


Purity

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Demon!Kurt, M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt liked a challenge and Blaine was the perfect challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kurt’s a demon who was sent to get close to Blaine and pull him to the darkside, and if he couldn’t he was supposed to kill him, but he end up falling in love with him.

Kurt liked a challenge.

It was so easy to find that one little strand of doubt and darkness and pull until they fell over the edge. In fact, it was so easy that it was boring. Kurt liked to find people whose souls were as white and pure as snow. He liked to watch as that light darkened and dimmer or if they fought back, he liked to snuff it out.

No one should be that pure.

Blaine Anderson was one of his greatest challenges. It wasn’t that he didn’t have darkness inside of him, he definitely did, but his soul outshone everything else. It wasn’t hard to gain his trust when he appeared at Dalton, Blaine was beyond supportive when he spun the lie about the bullies, and he knew it wouldn’t take long before he could really have him. 

But, strangely enough, Blaine seemed to evade every attempt. Despite Kurt’s flirtations and slight touches he would just beam and go along with it, declaring them best friends. It would have been aggravating if it weren’t so damn charming. 

When he was just about to give up, Blaine kissed him. It would have been so easy to crush him right then. Blaine’s eyes were soft and wide open, so vulnerable. Instead he kissed him back and the whole plan went to hell.

He was supposed to return with a soul and someone to join their ranks but now, for the first time in his life, he felt conflicted. Kurt had done this a thousand times with no guilt whatsoever but now he was drowning in it. 

He couldn’t even look at Blaine without hating himself a little for what he was doing. Every moment Kurt was around him he could see a little bit more of the darkness seeping into Blaine like a cancer. 

Blaine was…special.

It wasn’t clear to Kurt when he stopped seeing Blaine as an assignment but it was frightening. He started ignoring his other duties and spending time with Blaine just to spend time with him. He loved Blaine’s easy smile, his desire to see good in people, his kind nature. 

Then they went to Scandals and everything came crashing down. Of course Kurt was jealous when Sebastian started flirting and dancing with Blaine and had instantly jumped between them. There was a small thrill of satisfaction when he turned, eyes going inky black for a second, and Sebastian startled. 

They walked outside, Kurt’s buzz long since gone, and he laughed as Blaine giggled and stumbled. The human felt warm and soft in his arms and he wanted to hold him forever. 

It happened so fast that Kurt wasn’t even really sure what was happening at first. Blaine’s lips started trailing roughly down his jaw and the next thing Kurt knew, they were lying in the backseat. 

“What,” he gasped but Blaine grabbed his shirt.

“Let’s just do it Kurt,” Blaine said breathily. “Please, I want you.”

He watched speechless as Blaine’s eyes darkened for a moment. The darkness looked so wrong and out of place that it made Kurt’s stomach twist.

Blaine probably just felt that he wanted to wait but Kurt couldn’t do this to him. 

He wanted Blaine to be who he was, not like the twisted monster he had become centuries ago. He had to end this. 

“You’re…breaking up with me?” Blaine’s eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around his stomach. “Is this because of what happened at Scandals?”

“No,” Kurt shook his head, sighing as he sank down onto the corner of Blaine’s bed. “You deserve better.”

“Better? I want you.”

“You don’t even know me,” Kurt blurted, unable to keep it inside any longer. “I’m not like you Blaine.”

“Then tell me what you’re like,” Blaine’s eyes flashed with hurt tears and Kurt felt his heart shatter. 

“You’ve…you’ve never been to my house. You’ve never met my parents. I’m not a student at McKinley and I’m not seventeen,” Blaine frowned as he spoke. “I’m not human…I was a long time ago but haven’t been for a long time.”

“What?” Blaine let out a sharp laugh. 

“I’m a demon and I’m supposed to take your soul. I’m supposed to bring you down into the darkness and make you like me,” he let his eyes turn black and Blaine gasped, stepping back. “But I can’t.”

Blaine stared at him blankly. “I don’t understand.”

“From the moment you were born you were put on a list. You are special and you could b so powerful. You could help us destroy the world,” Kurt took in a shaky breath. “But it wouldn’t be you. You would never hurt people and you would never survive it.”

“So…what now?”

“My job is to find the souls on the list and pull them to our side. If…if I can’t then I need to destroy them.”

“You’re going to kill me?” Blaine’s eyes widened in panic and Kurt shook his head. 

“Never. I won’t ever hurt you,” Kurt stood and gently took his hands. “I’ve been doing nothing but hurting people and destroying things for centuries. You made me believe that there is good in the world, that I don’t have to be this…thing.”

“You’ve been lying to me this whole time,” Blaine spat.

“No I haven’t. When I said I love you I meant it,” Kurt squeezed his hands. “I’m never going to hurt you and I’m never going to let anyone else hurt you.”

Blaine stared up at him with wide eyes before reaching up to touch his cheek. “I don’t know why I believe you.”

“I won’t let you down,” Kurt leaned forward and kissed him gently. “In a few months they’ll realize that I’m not following through but by then we can run. Maybe to New York…it doesn’t matter. I’ll be with you.”

“That’s all I want.”


End file.
